Nuestra cruz, nuestra bendición
by draconia1985
Summary: Los grandes regalos de los ancestros conllevan a un gran cuidado y en algunos casos a una constante responsabilidad,sin embargo dicha responsabilidad resulta más fácil cuando tienes quién te ayude a llevarla (Eventos posteriores a Dragonia) Contenido explicito.


Eran las nueve de la mañana a las afueras de Ponyville, cercas de EverFree Forest

En una humilde pero acogedora cabaña,un lobo blanco tan grande como una vaca dormía plácidamente en una gran cama matrimonial, luego de frustrar anoche una trifulca entre dos grupos de pandillas de ponies que irrumpían en el pueblo, terminó rendido y cayó directamente a su lecho donde su esposa siempre lo recibía, solo que esta vez la cama se encontraba sin su bella acompañante, en eso el gran can sintió algo jalando su pata inferior derecha lo que provocó que despertará lentamente..-Que..¿Que pasa?- Habló tallándose los ojos-¡Oh buenos días Susurro-Entre-Los-Árboles!-

-¡Buenos Días Padre!-Exclamó su hijo SEA; El pequeño cachorro lobo híbrido ojos grises el cual saltaba alegre hacía el estómago de su padre al cual este lo recibía con un cálido abrazo.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó el mayor

-¡Aja! Solo que.. Mamá fue al bosque y no a regresado todavía, me dijo que no tardaría, que solo iria por las bayas para el desayuno, pero ya pasó medía hora y..y...-El pequeño hablaba con un poco de nerviosismo.

Que raro, es la segunda vez esta semana que tarda en regresar del bosque-Formuló el padre.

-¿¡Que tal si le pasó algo…!?.

-¡Tranquilo!..- El lobo lo reconfortó en su abrazo-Estoy seguro que solo se distrajo para recoger algunas flores en el camino o debe estar atendiendo el parto de algún animal..No nos precipitemos, hijo-Acariciaba la cabeza de su cachorro para calmarlo-Iré a buscarla al bosque y..(bostezo)..la traeré de vuelta- Afirmó antes de salir de su cama mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado padre.

-Lo tendré hijo- Le prometió mientras tomaba su emblemática espada de la pared de su habitación, asi como también su chaqueta de cuero curtido y su cinta roja para la cabeza con plumas de águila-Lo tendré, quédate aquí y no salgas, ¿Deacuerdo?-

Una vez el cachorro asintió, GS salió de la casa dejando a su hijo al resguardo de los animales que Fluttershy cuidaba.

-Que no suceda nada malo, que mami esté con bien-Rogaba el cachorro mientras veía salir a su padre desde la ventana con deje de preocupación al tiempo que varios de los animalitos lo rodeaban.

(...)

GS caminaba por el sendero del bosque que era iluminado por los rayos matutinos siguiendo el (Según su descripción) enviciante, suave y exquisito aroma de su esposa-¡Oh preciosa!.¿¡Estás usando esa fragancia de lilas y néctar que me encanta!?-Decía para sus adentros al tiempo que seguía el dulce olor y también las huellas frescas impresas en el suelo las cuales iban desapareciendo a medida que lobo sabía muy bien que ella acostumbraba volar por los senderos del bosque para así poder evitar el suelo y a los posibles depredadores tanto como pudiera,aun así su olor seguía impreso en el aire y se hacía cada vez más penetrante a su sensible olfato a medida que avanzaba por lo que su caminar se fue haciendo más lento, a él le gustaba sorprenderla brincando y atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo pese a que esto muchas veces le provocaba a la yegua uno que otro susto,sin embargo al ya saber el lugar en el que ella estaba exactamente decidió mejor no sorprenderla,se escondió entre la hierba y observó.

La canasta de bayas se encontraba en la orilla de un cristalino lago no muy profundo así como también el pañuelo y sombrero los cuales ella acostumbraba llevar cada vez que salía, el lobo no tardó en presenciar a la criatura más bella,inocente, encantadora y sensual que jamás había conocido o tenido en su vida; A la amarilla pegaso de crin rosa la cual se estaba bañando cerca de la orilla del lago;Todo su cuerpo y melena escurrida de agua haciéndola ver su esbelta figura la cual se contoneaba sensualmente a la vista del can que no tardó en sonrojarse levemente.

La yegua se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para así poder lanzar su melena al aire fuera del agua, las gotas impregnadas en su cuerpo se reflejaban con la cálida luz de la mañana lo cual la hacia resplandecer como finos diamantes y sus largas alas se desplegaron para deshacerse del exceso de ía verdaderamente hermosa tanto como una ninfa o como un ángel, él contemplaba la exquisita imagen de su pony la cual ponía sus brazos en su nuca dejando expuesto su vientre y más hacía abajo su bello par de ubres las cuales eran de un tamaño considerable debido a la maternidad, con el casco izquierdo enjabonó sus oscuros pezones los cuáles contrastaba con el claro pelaje de su cuerpo sonrojando aún más al lobo y haciéndolo tragar cuando él creyó haberlo visto todo las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más provocativas para él ya que aquella sensual pegaso se volvió a reincorporar nuevamente sobre sus cuatro extremidades, poniéndose de espaldas e inclinándose para bajar su rostro y exponer su parte trasera. El guerrero quedó hipnotizado al ver los voluptuosos dotes de la pony; Sus grandes, redondos y empapados flancos con brillantes "Cutie-Marks"en forma de mariposas eran todo un deleite para él. Fluttershy era muy higiénica por lo que enjabonó su casco superior derecho para así poder limpiar sus grupas aunque para GS eso le pareciera mas una cordial invitación a acercarse, la pegaso tallaba lenta y suavemente para retirar todas las impurezas de sus marcas y que estas quedarán rostro del perro pasó de blanco a rojo en su totalidad y sus orejas ardí de limpiar los costados traseros con su pezuña la joven hembra pensó que ya era tiempo de finalizar su meticulosa limpieza no sin antes lavar bien una zona en particular la cual casi siempre reservaba para el final, sacó su larga cola fuera del agua y la sacudió a todas direcciones salpicando el lugar, una vez sacudida decidió mantenerla levantada y separó un poco sus patas traseras para dejar a la vista su feminidad la cual relucía a los ojos del can.

¡Santo Dios! Exclamó el susodicho lobo el cual tenía las pupilas dilatadas, sus orejas y mejillas coloradas, sangre de su nariz chorreaba y su pata superior izquierda temblaba,

La avergonzada pony miró a ambas direcciones (Exceptuando atrás) cerciorándose de que nadie la espiara y acto seguido pasó su casco por su zona íntima y comenzó a frotarse. Fluttershy con sus ojos cerrados y absolutamente colorada tallaba ininterrumpidamente su intimidad la cual se comenzó a mojar,aumentó el ritmo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y daba diminutos quejidos,en pocas palabras el tallado de su interior se fue reemplazando por la estimulación.

GS no se encontraba en una óptima condición, algo ocurría, algo de su cuerpo se estaba levantando, ver a su esposa auto complacerse hacía que se excitara y se le calentara el falo el cual comenzó a salirse de su funda.

Mientras el blanco can admiraba su mujer,esta no dejaba de frotarse la vagina mientras lo llamaba entre jadeos y gemidos sacando la lengua y su vista se alzó tanto como podía-¡Copito de nieve!..¡Copito..ven..ven por favor!-Exclamó-¡Deja a SEA en su habitación!..¡Montame y hazme el amor!-Clamaba la hembra llamando a su macho el cual este no sabía si ir a su llamado o esperar hasta que fuese el momento adecuado,se sentó de golpe en el piso y decidió ignorar el clamor de su prometida.

-Así que aquí haz venido siempre Amor- Murmuró bajo-¿Como es que no me di cuenta?..Lo..lo lamento mi cielo, tu también tienes necesidades.

GS ahora lo sabía, ahora todo estaba claro, la razón por la cual su esposa últimamente no se bañaba en casa y se dilata para llegar al desayuno no era sino para podar tener algo de privacidad en un sitio oculto y allí poder aliviar su frustración mientras se bañaba al mismo tiempos. GS jamás prestó atención a ese detalle, él liberaba sus tensiones de modo distinto; Lo hacia discretamente ya sea en el baño o en algún otro lugar apartado lejos de nadie donde le bastaba con solo alguna revista de PlayPotro o con las provocativas fotos celosamente resguardadas del resto de sus amigas las Mane Six, las cuales ellas mismas le habían regalado gratamente como una forma de "distracción" durante la guerra en su natal Dragonia hace ya 2 años. Sin embargo esta vez al no tener otro estímulo salvo el de ver a su mujer masturbándose no le quedó más remedio que fantasear con ella.

Tales actos tenían justificación y una de esas era su hijo "SEA" el cuál estaba en edad de tener miedo a dormirse solo en su habitación y a pesar de su tamaño y de ya comenzar con sus entrenamientos de guerrero apache y caballero templario, aún era un cachorro por lo que siempre terminaba por tomar su mantita e ir directo a la habitación de sus padres, ellos por su parte siempre accedían por mucho que ambos trataban de convencerlo de que no había nada de qué temer,el pequeño lobo dormía en medio de los dos,GS y Fluttershy nunca se molestaban con eso, al contrario, ellos siempre estarían allí para cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que él comprendiera que debía dormir aparte, pero por ahora la pareja debía abstenerse a la relación carnal por algún tiempo para que esta no fuese interrumpida abruptamente por su lobito como para quedar traumatizado por lo que al padre y a la madre no les quedaba más remedio que buscar otras alternativas tales como el de complacerse a solas o practicar rápida y discretamente el sexo oral uno a la vez en la cocina o la sotehuela mientras el pequeño jugaba y practicaba afuera.

El excitado lobo tomó su miembro con su pata superior izquierda y comenzó el infame acto de auto-complacencia jadeando, gruñendo, erizando su pelaje y manteniendo su vista cerrada, aunque de ese modo no podía ver a su pony como estímulo, no eran tan necesario ya que podía escuchar con claridad sus placenteros jadeos y gemidos de éxtasis los cuales aumentaron a medida que ella estaba llegando a su clímax.

GS subía y bajaba su pata al compás de la placentera melodía de Fluttershy la cual no dejaba de desearlo y llamarlo a los cuatro vientos aumentando su clamor de yegua en celo;-¡AHHH SI SI SI SI!..¡COPITO ERES EL MEJOR!..¡AAAHH..SI SI VEN Y APAGA MI CALOR!..¡QUIERO TU OTRA "ESPADA" EN MI INTERIOR..AH AH AH AH!-La pegaso ya no podía más, su vulva estaba a punto de descargarlo todo y el orgasmo estaba por finalizar. El templario sentía lo mismo, todo su cuerpo estaba al punto y el fluido preeyaculatorio se hacía presente, pronto habría de expulsarlo todo por lo que se levantó sobre sus patas inferiores listo para dar un gran aullido de satisfacción mandando al diablo si delataba su presencia o no.

Tan cercas y a su vez tan lejos,la pareja estaba tan sumida en su propia estimulación que tanto la hembra como el macho no se percataron de una extraña presencia que sobrevolaba los cielos:

-Allí está esa llorona- Hablaba con garraspeante voz una negra figura que vio desde lo alto a la desapercibida pony y se abalanzó hacia ella-¡Despídete de tu familia maldita pecadora!.

La susodicha pese a su estimulación logró percibir un ligero silbido a lo alto por lo que en una veloz reacción detuvo su estímulo, abrió los ojos rápidamente y fijo su mirada arriba para percatarse de la extraña criatura que venía en picada hacia ella.-¡Pero que..OH NO!-

-¡Eres mía estúpida pony!- Se trataba de un enorme y feroz grifo de oscuro plumaje, pico de color grisáceo y ojos amarillentos el cual iba hacia ella en picada, rápidamente la pegaso intentó salir del agua y dirigirse al bosque pero fue atrapada por la bestia tomándola del lomo-¡TE TENGO PUTA!-

-¡AAAHHHH!-Gritó Fluttershy pidiendo auxilio mientras el oscuro depredador trataba de remontar el vuelo con ella.

-Es inútil tonta,grita lo que quieras estás en mis garras-Esto hizo a Guerrero Salvaje salir de su trance, abrió los ojos de golpe y volteo su mirada al lago donde vió que su esposa estaba en apuros y se dirigió velozmente a rescatarla.

-¡DIOS MÍO!-Se apresuró-¡No..no no NO!

La yegua se retorcía y sacudía intentando zafarse de la bestia pero era inútil-Señor grifo suélteme por favor, no me haga daño- Chilló la equina por clemencia-Tengo un hijo,no quiero dejarlo huérfano-

-No te apresures estúpida,a tu peluda "abominación" pronto le llegará su destino también-

-¡¿QUE?!-Esas declaraciones le había golpeado bajo, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso la bestia?, ¿Su cachorro estaba en peligro?, ¿el y su esposo estaban amenazados?,¿Luego de acabar con ella los siguientes serian SEA y GS?.Fluttershy no permitiría que eso sucediera, ya había perdido un bebé, perder a otro era inexpugnable por lo que se armó de valor y decidió defenderse, tenía que hacerlo porque su felicidad estaba en juego-¡NO!..No dejaré que me quiten más bebes-En un intento desesperado la equina usó sus incisivos y le dio una fuerte mordida en la pata al predador-¡AHHHH PERRA!- Este maldijo y dio un agudo chillido de dolor soltando a la pegaso y haciéndola caer cerca de la orilla del agua, sus alas estaban adoloridas debido a la fuerte presión de las garras del atacante,por lo que se le dificultó alzar el vuelo y escapar, el mitológico ser volvió en picada nuevamente para atraparla,

-¡ESTO LO PAGARÁS CARO,ESTÚPIDA!-Le gritó el grifo a la pony que intentaba salir desesperadamente debido del peso del agua y sus empapadas y adoloridas alas, el agresor estaba a centímetros de su víctima, mientras está asustada cierra los ojos esperando su final.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- De instantes una gran y blanca figura se lanzó hacía la oscura criatura tacleando y lanzando lejos del alcance de Fluttershy.

La renombrada abre sus ojos para encontrarse con su protector el cual estaba delante de ella amenazando con furia al emplumado enemigo-¡ALEJATE TU BASTARDO!-Chilló amenazante el grifo-¿¡TENIAS QUE APARECER MALDITO LOBO!?-

Ambos rivales se miraron desafiantes hasta que el grifo se dirigió hacía el lobo con su afilado pico y letales garras de gran felino,-Primero te mataré a ti entonces- GS esquiva rápidamente a su agresor tomándolo de una de sus alas para dañarla de un mordisco-DAHHH ESTUPIDO-El grifo dio un grito de dolor lanzándole un zarpazo al apache para que lo soltara, el can lo suelta resistiendo las garras del agresor el cual le propinó un rasguño en su muslo izquierdo haciendo que sangrara un poco-GRRR TE DARÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD, VETE O TE MATARÉ EN ESTE INSTANTE- Respondió Guerrero Salvaje.

-EL ÚNICO MUERTO AQUÍ VAS A SER TU, ALIMAÑA-De entre sus plumas la bestia sacó una afilada daga de acero listo para volver al ataque.

Apesar de las heridas ambos retadores no se inmutaron y nuevamente volvíeron a atacarse, el gigantesco grifo se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el pecho de GS con la daga afilada, pero el lobo volvió a esquivarlo con facilidad dejándolo vulnerable, tomó al desprevenido animal por la cola enterrando sus fuertes mandíbulas a mas no poder y logrando arrancarle una parte-TE LO ADVERTÍ-Respondió escupiendo las plumas ensangrentadas de su boca.

-DAHHHG, HIJO DE PERRA. HIJO..HIJO.. DE PERRAAAA.-La emplumada bestia volvió a gritar de dolor, esta vez fue más intensa su dolencia; Le habían arrancado un buen trozo de cola, su daga había caído al agua y estaba a merced del gran lobo-VETE AHORA O ESTA VEZ ES EN SERIO-GS desenvainó su legendaria espada para apuntarle-¡HAZ AGOTADO MI PACIENCIA!-

-Ganaste esta vez,maldito fenómeno, pero más vendrán por ti y por la ramera que tienes como esposa-Volvió a gritar el grifo, alzando las alas maltratadas para volar con dificultad huyendo cual vil cobarde.

-Marica-Gruñó GS con rabia.

agitado y con leves heridas el templario se voltea para ver a su esposa-¿Flutter, cariño estás bie..?-Ella rápidamente lo abraza con fuerza y pega su rostro en su cálido pecho, -¡COPITO DE NIEVE! ¡MI AMOR!..¡Pe..perdóname..debí haber ido directo a casa y no estar aquí..-Hablaba la yegua entre sollozos-Soy una tonta y desprevenida pony, por mi descuido terminaste herido y...-Pero su esposo la tomó del mentón para hacerla mirar a sus ojos-Ya tranquila querida,e estoy bien y.. afortunadamente estas a salvo que es lo que importa-Le da un corto beso en su frente-Yo no sé qué es lo que haría si te perdiera, a ti o a SEA- La abraza cálidamente a lo que ella lo corresponde de igual modo-¿Mi niño está bien?-Preguntó con apuro.

-Si, él está bien, se quedó en casa aunque ya debe estar muy preocupado,por fortuna los osos y las demás criaturas lo están cuidando-Respondía el cánido mientras acariciaba la rosa crin de ella.

-Mi bebé-sollozaba la pegaso pegando su rostro al cálido pecho del lobo.

-Ya amor ya..-La abrazó con más fuerza-No hubo nada que lamentar.

La felíz pareja siguió entrelazada en el cálido abrazo reforzando una vez más su gran amor y cuan afortunados al no haber ocurrido ninguna tragedia para ambos. Así hubieran estado por más tiempo de no ser por algo extraño e incómodo que rozaba el vientre de la pegaso,despistada al principio, se da cuenta y entra en razón del porqué su esposo supo donde se encontraba-O..Oye amor un..un segundo..Si supiste donde estaba..Eso quiere decir que (tragó saliva)..que..-El lobo sonrojadisimo abrió los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de la situación, la pony agachó su vista para cerciorarse si estaba en lo correcto, cuál fue su asombro al confirmar su clara sospecha; El miembro de su esposo estaba fuera de su morro y totalmente erecto debido al interrumpido estímulo de hace rato lo que provocó que Fluttershy abriese sus ojos de igual modo que él, se sonrojó llevando sus cascos a la boca y le dio la espalda en señal de vergüenza. Guerrero Salvaje trató de cubrirse su entrepierna rápidamente-Ca..cariño pu.. explicarlo..Lo que pasó fue que...que..bueno..te..te fui a buscar y te encontré aquí y..y- El avergonzado apache no sabía ni que decir por lo que también se volteó de espaldas aun cubriéndose su "parte"-Lo..lo siento la verdad es que..Te..te vi y..y-Pero en eso escucha a la pony soltar una ligera risita-Jijiji...Me estabas espiando, ¿Verdad cochino?-Dijo esto con un tono de gracia e ironía.

-¿¡QUE!?-Se voltea a verla y niega con la cabeza-¡No..No!..claro que ..bueno tal vez.. .qui..quiero decir que..que-Mientras él se rascaba la nuca ella voltea a verlo de nuevo con una sonrisa socarrona-Claro que lo hiciste..¡Cochinote!- Miró hacia otro lado aun ruborizada-Supongo que.. también escuchaste todo lo que te dije mientras me mastur..-

-Bueno querida es algo totalmente normal y natural,además...Te entiendo, en seis meses no hemos tenido "nada de nada" desde que Susurro por poco y nos cachaba-Ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero al poco tiempo se soltaron a reír-Jijijiji..Si,todavía me acuerdo de la expresión en su carita-Rió la pegaso.

-Como olvidar sus ojos de curiosidad que se le veían esa noche-Se carcajeó el templario.

-Jijijiji..¡Ay si!..Tan tierno e inocente mi SEA-La pony terminó de reírse dando un suspiro.

-Si, una bendición, la cual se la debo a Dios y a ti-Ya calmados, Guerrero Salvaje toma a Fluttershy de las mejillas y le da un beso en sus labios a lo que ella lo corresponde de igual manera-¡Te amo,William!, Gracias por salvarme-dijo la pony.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, yo te amo a ti también mi "Pelaje de Arcoiris"!-La feliz pareja se besó aumentando la intensidad y la pasión, ella metió su lengua en la comisura del hocico del lobo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse con sus mandíbulas, por su parte él también sacó la suya para juguetear con la pequeña de su en su "batalla de lenguas" ambos se apartan pero se acercaron nuevamente para frotan sus narices la una con la otra en señal de su gran amor y cariño.

El Salvaje separó su rostro de el de Fluttershy para plantar un corto beso en su frente y luego morder suavemente su oreja,

La yegua siente el agradable cosquilleo- ¡Que rico!- ella dio un leve espasmo para luego mordisquear suavemente el blanco pelaje del cuello de su amor.Él acarició el plumaje de las alas de su pegaso; Desde la punta hasta debajo de estas las cuales eran muy sensibles en esa zona al grado de darle a la pony una muy leve excitació el apache tocaba las alas de Fluttershy con su pata superior derecha, con la izquierda usaba una de sus garras para pasarla delicadamente por las bellas marcas de los flancos de la yegua y posteriormente acariciarlos y presionarlos con pasión-¿Tan firmes como siempre Amor?-Preguntó travieso al tiempo que ella le permitía seguir tocando sus grupas en señal de respuesta.

-Como tus músculos mi cielo-Respondía ella mientras desabotonaba la prenda de cuero del lobo y pasaba su casco izquierdo por el pecho de él, acercando su cara para darle leves mordiscos y apasionado perro dejó de acariciar el costado de la equina y dirigió su pata al vientre de ella donde lo tocó por un segundo para después fijarla hacia sus grandes ubres las cuales le comenzó a masajear y juguetear con pasión provocando que a la susodicha le subiera aún más su calentura-¡W..Will..sa.. sabes tuyas pe..pero..no no tan fuerte por favor,des..despacio..ahh ay!-Le gimió la yegua que, pese a que disfrutaba del frote en sus pechos, sentía como estos se le endurecían al grado de dolerle-Lo..lo siento cariño-GS obedeció,retrajo las garras e hizo poco menos de presión al pellizcar con delicadeza las grandes,suaves y oscuras mamas de su mujer-¿Así preciosa?-Le susurraba al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus ya de por si hinchados pezones los cuales comenzaron a escurrir leche.

Fluttershy estaba más y más deseosa, ya no podía contenerse más, necesitaba apagar su calor y lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, auto-complacerse le era bueno, pero sabia muy que el frío y áspero movimiento de su casco no se compararía jamas a la gran habilidad,vigor, pasión y grandes atributos de su esposo lobo y pese al mal susto de hace apenas unos minutos y la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a su hijo, su necesidad pudo más que su razón-¡Hagamoslo querido!..¡Hagamos el amor!-Le propuso la portadora de la bondad al Luna Llena el cual este se sorprendió e interrumpió el masaje-¿Aquí?-Preguntó atónito.

-Si mi cielo,aquí, por..por favor..No..no aguanto-Respondió ella deseosa.

-¿Pero y el niño?-

-Tranquilo mi cielo,SEA estará bien..No nos vamos a ausentar demasiado, además, dijiste que mis animalitos lo están cuidando, ¿Verdad?-Le convencía ella parpadeando seductoramente y bajando su pata superior derecha hacia la entrepierna de él.

Al sentir el casco de su mujer,GS tragó saliva, el sólo quería seguirla besando y acariciando, si bien era cierto que el entrenamiento, las batallas y el pelear lo ayudaban a suprimir en parte su necesidad sexual, desde hacía tiempo deseaba tomar de nuevo a su pegaso,ya no le bastaba con solo espiarla y tocarla como en este caso,también añoraba fundirse con ella, pero pronto una breve imagen le llegó al pensamiento:

Flashback

En una gran cama matrimonial, Fluttershy estaba encima de GS mientras él la tenía sujeta por las caderas, ambos voltearon la mirada sumamente abierta hacia la puerta de su habitación donde unos diminutos ojos grises los veían curiosamente- ¡Mamá!..¡Papá!..¿A que juegan?,¿Puedo jugar yo también?-Preguntó inocentemente el lobito SEA mientras jadeaba y movía su colita sin percatarse de la vergonzosa situación en la que había encontrado a sus padres.

La pareja estaba toda nerviosa, sin querer su pequeño los había sorprendido hacer el amor, no sabían que decir, la equina se tapó la mirada con su crin mientras el lobo veía hacia otra dirección rascándose la nuca tratando de inventar cualquier excusa, la que fuera-E..Esteee..Piensa, piensa,No jugábamos pequeño, tu..tu madre me estaba sobando el ..estómago,si, eso es,el estómago.. creo que la cena me cayó de peso,¿Verdad Amor?-Volteó a ver a la pegaso.

-¿Que?..Di..digo,Ohh si mi chiquito, tu papá comió demasiado anoche y creo que se enfermó,pero tranquilo estará bien-Completó de fingir la pony a su bebé con una sonrisa.

-¡YAY!-De un salto el cachorrito fue a parar a la cama de sus padres para poder dormir con ellos,por su parte la pareja no les quedó de otra más que interrumpir su su momento de intimidad y postergarlo para otro día.

SEA se acurrucó en la orilla de ambos listo para dormir, Guerrero Salvaje y Fluttershy aunque un poco incómodos al principio,olvidaron lo ocurrido al ver a su pequeño dormir tan tierna y cómodamente por lo que dibujaron una gran sonrisa paternal.

-En otra ocasión será mi vida-Dijo Fluttershy arropando a su hijo con una de sus alas.

-Si querida...En otra ocasión- Completo GS con algo de desaires.

Fin flashback

El recuerdo lo quiso hacer entrar en razón, pero su instinto y necesidad lo traicionaban también a él. Debía regresar con la madre de su pequeño, sana, salva y sin demoras, mantuvo su vista cerrada por un relativo corto tiempo pero cuando la volvió a abrir no vio más que el rostro de su amada ruborizado por el deseo;Su cuerpo empapado el cuál brillaba con la luz del sol,su dulce aroma,las alas despegadas cuál ser celestial y unos dulces labios que se acercaban a los suyos que le confirmaban su deber de esposo y macho alfa, de nuevo volvió a cerrar brevemente los ojos y dio un fuerte respiro para tomar valor, a pesar de que aún estaba exaltado debido a la confrontación de hace unos momentos la cual le había dado el valor y coraje necesarios, hubiese sido poco relevante ya que hacía tiempo que su miedo a la "intimidad" se había esfumado (casi) por completo.

La tomó de las mejillas nuevamente dándole otro apasionado beso a lo que también ella lo corresponde,la miró fijamente a sus bellos ojos donde él se reflejaba-De Acuerdo mi cielo -Se quitó la prenda desabotonaba, la banda de su cabeza y plantó la espada a un costado de la orilla-¡Hagámoslo!.

-Si mi corazón, voy a hacer que lo disfrutes- Afirmó la excitada yegua.

Guerrero Salvaje comenzó besando a la pegaso con pasión desde el cuello hasta el vientre mientras acariciaba su fino y esbelto cuerpo-Ahhhh Si así..¡No.. no pares!-. Pidió la pony.

El can bajó su rostro hacía el peculiar objetivo de su amada abriéndole sus piernas y contemplando el cálido y mojado estigma de su amor- ¡Eres hermosa mi cielo!

Fluttershy se sonrojó más de la cuenta y de pronto ella lo interrumpió con su pata-Espera amor, si no es mucho pedir..¿Pu..puedo empezar yo primero?-Pidió la hembra sumamente ruborizada mientras se frotaba sus cascos.

-Claro amor..No hay problema-GS se separó de ella y cambió de dirección sentándose él en la orilla del agua, la pony por su parte se incorporó de nuevo en cuatro patas, se acercó y bajó el rostro hacía su objetivo-Jijiji..¡Ohh Copito! ¡Mira nada más!..¡Que "espada" tan grande!-Reía entre nervios la pony al principio, pero al poco tiempo dibujó una sonrisa diminuta mientras contemplaba la virilidad de su marido.

-¡Es para que pueda..."Clavarla" mejor.. "Caperucita"!-Bromeó él rascándose la nuca.

-Jijiji bueno pero, primero vamos a "afilarla'-Exclamó divertida al tiempo que alzaba el objeto de su amor con su pezuña-¿Shiii?-Dijo eso último en lo que pareciese ser un puchero de potrilla.

-S..Si mi cielo-Nervioso en un principio,el lobo se relajó para que Fluttershy pudiera comenzar.

La pegaso se sentó e hizo a un lado su melena a modo de que esta no le estorbara,tomó la masculinidad del apache con ambos cascos delanteros plantando un corto beso en la puntilla de esta haciendo a GS suspirar,prosiguió con leves lamidas alrededor de la punta y acto seguido engulló casi por completo y comenzó su felación.

Guerrero Salvaje dio un fuerte suspiro de placer al sentir el buen desempeño que su esposa le estaba despachando con gran intensidad-¡Oh por Dios, querida!..¡ EXCELENTE!-Ella sonreía en sus adentros al saber que hacía un muy buen trabajo de modo que siguió con el infame acto de "subir y bajar" al tiempo que miraba con gran amor al lobo con sus grandes e inocentes orbes de color verde-azul-!Queg ueno queg teg uste amog!- Bajó otra vez su vista continuando con el sexo oral pero lo interrumpió de golpe sacándolo de su boca lista para hacer algo...Algo que le gustaba hacer y le permitía realizar gracias a su condición de ser alado.

-¿Que..que ocurre Flutter?- Preguntó GS confundido saliendo de su trance.

-Ocurre que..Olvidé que te encanta que las use-Sonrió con lujuria mientras desplegaba sus alas al máximo girándolas y lanzandolas al falo del can atrapándolo cual si fueran siniestras manos para lograr estimularlo, volviendo a engullir y reanudando su tarea otra vez-¿Queg tag seg sgienteg estogs i cielog?.

-Flu..Fluttershy, tu..tus alas, ya me había olvidado de lo geniales que son tus alas-La sensación que sentía él era bastante agradable; La textura de las plumas le hacían sentir un gran cosquilleo aunado al suave estímulo el cual no se comparaba con nada que hubiese experimentado antes cómo lo fue alguna vez con la magia de la unicornio helada o con la gran habilidad de la pony campirana.

Separó la mente de su cuerpo, puso una pata delantera en la cabeza de la joven pony para atraerla más y su otra pata la dejó apoyada en el suelo para tener estabilidad,limitándose solo a disfrutar del estupendo trabajo de la apasionada yegua la cual no dejaba de succionar y emplear sus apéndices como si fuese a absorber su alma la cual pareciese que se estuviera yendo directamente al paraíso.

-Flu..Flutter..Voy..Voy a..-GS estaba alcanzando el punto.

-Puedesg haceglo on oda onfianza ariño-Respondió Fluttershy que seguía chupando y el templario el orgasmo ya estaba a punto de hacerse presente, trató de contenerse aún más pero le fue inútil, una descarga invadió su espina dorsal dándole señal de que debía terminar en la garganta de su chica, ella lo separó de su paladar pero sin interrumpir la "ordeña" con una de sus alas, ya preparada abrió su boca de nuevo cerrando sus ojos lista para recibir el "regalo blanco" de su amor blanco.

-¡FLU..FLUTTER..FLUTTERSHYYYY!-No pasó ni un minuto más cuando el lobo dio un fuerte aullido/grito de satisfacció eyaculación se hizo presente; El líquido salió a cántaros como una manguera sin control de la cual gran parte del fluido aterrizó de golpe en el paladar de Fluttershy pero otra gran parte le empapó el rostro, cabello y alas, la hembra retuvo el lubricante en su boca saboreando la salada, caliente y espesa semilla de su esposo dando luego un fuerte trago-¡Que delicioso eres,cariño!-Dijo mientras se relamía sus labios.

Exhalando,el lobo abrió los ojos otra vez-¡Mi vida, eres estupenda!-Completó satisfecho GS al aprobar el inigualable acto oral de su pegaso viéndola con un semblante complacido-Oye preciosa..¿Ya viste tu rostro?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Ehh?-Confundida voltea su vista al agua para ver su reflejo, se apenó un poco al observarse y notar cuán salpicada tenía la cara que no necesariamente era por agua-¡Que..Que vergüenza!-Musitó volteando la vista hacia otra parte sumamente apenada-Soy una pervertida.

-Calma pequeña, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza-GS usó una de sus garras para levantar su mentón y verla al rostro-Me encanta esa perversión tuya que le ocultas a todos, excepto a mí.

-Gracias querido,sabes que como tu esposa es un gusto hacer que lo disfrutes-Dicho eso se lavó su rostro y alas.

-Bueno yo también tengo un deber contigo mi cielo..No es justo que solo yo lo disfrute-Se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus cuatro extremidades y cambió de posición con Fluttershy haciendo que esta vez ella ahora quedará en la orilla del agua,la pony se dio media vuelta apoyando sus patas superiores dándole la espalda al lobo, por su parte el templario se acostó sobre su vientre para estar a la altura de su mujer, sobre todo hacia su parte la yegua y algo nerviosa al exponer sus flancos a la vista,suspiró un poco para relajarse y cambiar su semblante de nervios a uno de deseo-Adelante mi amor..Ven..ven y acércate -Musitó penosa al tiempo que meneaba el trasero lentamente.

-¿De...De verdad?-Interrogó Gs casi hipnotizado ante el hermoso panorama que ella le estaba ofreciendo-

-Si Copito, vamos.. to..tómame-Parpadeó seductoramente mientras acariciaba la barbilla de él con la punta de su cola invitándolo a acercarse-Mi flor es sólo tuya y de nadie más, pu..puedes probar.

Sin más preámbulos, el Luna Llena tomó con firmeza ambas grupas de la guardiana, se acercó y las comenzó a lamer y morder levemente dando especial atención en sus "Marcas de Belleza" llenándolas de apasionados besos y caricias,ella sentía una agradable aunque bochornosa sensación pero luego se puso aun mas roja y mas nerviosa ya que el apache sesó el masaje en sus nalgas y fijó su atención hacía la otra zona la cuál era su objetivo en un principio; Su zona intima.

GS se acercó mas hacía la feminidad de Flutter la cual expedía un exquisito aroma producto de la excitación y el sus dedos abrió delicadamente sus carnosos labios para inhalar mas su olor pegando su fría y sensible nariz en su interior lo que le provocó a la pony dar un ligero brinco, se calmó, cerró los ojos y permitió que su amor la inmutarse, el guerrero seguía enviciado por la fina fragancia por lo que sin mas comenzó a lamer apasionadamente la vagina de la pony haciendo que esta diera leves enorme perro pasaba su lengua una y otra vez por los calientes pétalos de la flor los cuáles no dejaban de humedecerse. No pasó mucho hasta que el pequeño, rosado y caliente botón se asomara a la vista, el clítoris de la yegua se convirtió en el principal platillo del templario el cual no dejaba de saborear. Más colorada que un tomate,Fluttershy respiraba casi con dificultad, la estimulación que le estaba dando su esposo la volvía loca, a pesar de que se mordía uno de sus cascos no pudo aguantar más por lo que soltó fuertes y placenteros alaridos mientras sacaba la lengua-¡AHHH!..¡COPITO!..AH..AH¿SA..SABE BIEN?...-Preguntó casi sin aliento-¡¿VERDAD QUE SABE MUY BIEN?!.

Él se aparta para responder-Por supuesto que sabe bien,Corazón..¿Porque no tendría que saber bie...-

-¡PERO NO TE DETENGAS MI CIELO,SIGUE, SIGUE POR FAVOR!-Lo tomó del cuello con su cola casi regañándolo para pegarlo de nuevo hacía su intimidad a fin de que él no dejara de estimularla-¡AY SIIII ASIII..SI SI ME GUSTAAA!-

-Lod lagmentog amorg..¡Erog eng erdag ssabesg a mielg!-Habló sin despegarse de la zona la cual estaba llegando al punto de venirse completamente en las fauces de él, cosa que sucedió a los pocos segundos lo que hizo que ella nuevamente desplegara las alas en señal del orgasmo-¡Wi..wi..WILLIAM! ¡AHHHHHHH!-La portadora de la bondad se corrió como no lo había hecho en meses, su tibio y transparente "Néctar de amor" brotó de su capullo impregnándose en todo el hocico del lobo a lo que él lo tragó de un solo golpe y luego relamió toda la zona para que quedara completamente inocua-¡El néctar de tu pequeña flor fue toda una delicia mi cielo!- Él admitió al tiempo que se apartaba y daba el último sorbo.

-Gracias amor,eres muy lindo-Completó la pony aún agitada pero sumamente complacida, producto del inigualable trabajo oral que su esposo le había dado.

El gran guerrero se acercó de nuevo a la pegaso posándose encima de ella para morder su cuello y acariciar su intimidad con una pata a fin de que esta siguiera lubricada-Tranquila, te he preparado muy bien-Vuelve a tomarla esta vez de las caderas con una pata y la con otra la deja en el piso para tener apoyo, ella planta más sus piernas, se acomoda mejor e incluso mueve la cola a un lado-Hazme lo que quieras mi vida, soy toda tuya...So..solo se gentil,¿quieres?.Recuerda que la ultima vez estuve más preparada-En eso él la interrumpe colocando un dedo en su labio.

-No tienes que pedírmelo mi vida- Se acerca más a su rostro plantando un corto beso en su mejilla- Seré delicado, lo prometo.

-Gracias mi cielo, te quiero-Voltea también para verlo tiernamente-Unámonos- Rogó parpadeando llena de amor y deseo.

Se dan un último beso antes de comenzar su coito-¿Lista?-Preguntó GS mientras ponía su miembro en la entrada de ella.

-A..Aja-Musitó levemente mordiéndose el labio algo nerviosa para aguantar.

-Aquí voy-El templario comenzó a entrar con lentitud en la pequeña equina sabiendo que debía ser gentil al unirse con ella o de otro modo la lastimaría.

-¡Ay..ay!-Fluttershy sintió como el lobo se abría paso invadiendo su interior,los huesos y músculos se le había expandido, logró sentir el calor de él dentro de sus húmedas paredes que se abrían más y más, sus entrañas se habían endurecido, las sensaciones fueron más placenteras a medida que sentía como GS metía su herramienta sexual más y más de forma lenta pero decidida por lo que ella puso más fuerza en el piso y apretó su ya de por si colorado rostro para aguantar las primeras estocadas, no pudo evitar escapar un leve quejido-O..Oye cariño..¿Hace cuánto que no..que no lo hacíamos?- Interrogó con esfuerzo

-Hace como seis..seis. meses..¿Po.. porqué mi cielo ?-Le respondió el cánido con igual esfuerzo debido a la mezcla de placeres, sensaciones y endorfinas que lo encendían al máximo mientras las ardientes paredes de la equina le daban la bienvenida una vez más desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Creciste un poco mas,¿No..no crees?.

-¿No, no lo sé amor,ta. tal vez-Se excusó el lobo mientras sentía que no podía avanzar por más que quería, si forzaba corría el riesgo de lastimarla-O quizás es porque tal vez estás.. ¿Estás algo apretada? di..digo.. .

Ante la poca elocuente excusa ambos trataron de reírse pero eso les era casi imposible debido al feliz pero un poco incómoda situación en la que ahora se encontraban los dos.

La verdad era que para ellos el acto sexual era una tarea un poco..complicada;Por un lado Fluttershy debía no solo cargar el peso de un incontenible can de más de 150 kilos en su espalda,sino que además también debía albergar en su interior una herramienta sexual

de mayor tamaño ya que si bien el de los lobos no es tan grande en comparación con el de los ponies, recordemos que este Luna Llena en particular era de una fisionomía mucho mayor.

Por el otro lado a Guerrero Salvaje siempre se le presentaba una encrucijada; Debía obedecer a su razón y ser cuidadoso de no estocar tan bruscamente a la pegaso o dejar que su salvaje instinto se apoderara de él y embestirla a todo lo que daba sin importar si la lastimaba o no.

Por fortuna y gracias a..incómodas pruebas y errores del pasado, la pareja casi siempre encontraba la forma de que su acto sexual fuese de una forma un poco menos complicada y su vez igual de placentera para ambas partes, por lo que ésta vez hoy no sería la excepción.

-¡Oh por Celestia!, Cariño, estás más dotado..¡Me..Me vas a partir en dos!-Juraba Fluttershy con los ojos muy cerrados y apretando su rostro bastante colorado dando sus primeros movimientos

-No soy yo querida, eres tú, deseaba volver a hacerlo contigo hace meses-Admitió GS al tiempo que se acomodaba, tomando a la pony de las caderas y empezando su vaivén.

-Ah..ah .ahora es el momento de ah..recuperar..el tiempo que Ah..hemos Ah.. AH..AH..AH-Gimia la pony moviendo su cadera.

-Será todo un placer- Respondió jadeante el lobo sacando la lengua y aumentando las embestidas.

Los minutos pasaban y el lacustre ambiente era adornado por la feliz pareja: La inocente pony guardián portadora del elemento de la bondad y el noble lobo apache templario se entregaban a la pasión, el deseo, la lujuria y a su gran amor conyugal, la orilla del agua se agitaba, aumentaba su temperatura y se impregnaba con la combinación de fluidos de la deseosa yegua que relinchaba y gemía de placer y del salvaje lobo que gruñía y aumentaba las estocadas al mismo tiempo que proclamaba el nombre de su maravillosa prometida imitando los sonidos de un pony macho:

-¡Santo cielo!,¡Fluttershy, eres grandiosa!.¡Eres un ángel!, ¡Eres la Virgen María!,¡Eres Dios!..¡Tienes todo lo que yo deseo!- GS estaba llegando a su máximo éxtasis.

-¡Tu eres lo máximo, William!, ¡Eres mi fuerte caballero!,¡Te adoro!,¡Tu me haces ser toda una yegua de verdad!,¡Eres sólo mío y de nadie más!-Fluttershy aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas, estaba llegando al punto incluso imitó los sonidos de una loba y de nuevo extendió sus alas al máximo en señal de estar alcanzando el éxtasis-¡AYY SIII, SI ASI!¡Sigue!,¡Sigue por favor!, ¡No.. No pares!, ¡Dame más!,¡Más!, ¡Más!-La pegaso estaba alcanzando el orgasmo.

-Querida..¿Pu..puedo hacerlo dentro de..?-El orgasmo también estaba por alcanzar al apache.

-¡Hazlo mi cielo!, ¡Hazlo dentro de mi!,¡Dámelo!, ¡Dámelo todo!-Fluttershy apretó sus piernas lista para recibir nuevamente la semilla de su esposo ahora en su interior, ella también estaba a punto de acabar por más que tratara de aguantarse.

Justo antes de eyacular, Guerrero Salvaje atrapó a Fluttershy por la espalda en un fuerte abrazo dejándose caer encima de ella-¡FLUTERSHYYYYY!.

La mencionada no pudo soportar más por lo que se dejó caer al suelo dando un fuerte grito de placer-¡WILLIAAAAM!- Gimió la pegaso.

Con un fuerte aullido/relincho de éxtasis, el feliz matrimonio finalmente habían alcazo el climax, los néctares de ambos fueron intercambiados, habían vuelto a ser uno desde hacia ya portadora de la bondad sonrió en sus adentros, se sentía feliz, complacida y aliviada.

Sin embargo el templario lobo aún estaba extasiado mientras seguía abrazando y estocando ya con lentitud a pony-Copito,¿Que pasa?,¿No estás cansado todavía?,Yo siento que me voy a desmayar-Interrogó ella exhausta al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver al apache a la cara-

¿Aún tienes energías mi amor?, ¿Aún quieres seguir?.

Él negó ladeando la cabeza.-¿Entonces porque sigues esforzándote?-Le preguntó al momento que acariciaba su blanco y peludo rostro.

Po..porque no quiero separarme de ti, estuve a punto de perderte, tu lo eres todo en mi vida, debí poner más atención en tu necesidad, no te merezco Fluttershy- Argumentó GS mientras una lágrima salía de sus grises ojos.

-No te lamentes Copito, no tienes que complacerme para que no me aparte de tu vida,yo nunca me voy a separar de ti, eres el amor de mi vida, te escogí y no tengo porque arrepentirme de mi decisión, te amo, a ti y a SEA-Con lágrimas por la conmoción la pegaso se acercó más al rostro de su amado apache dándole un beso corto pero cargado de mucho sentimiento-Llegaste como todo un guerrero a mi rescate y me hiciste volver a ser toda una mujer, estuviste genial y...-Le susurra unas palabras sucias al oído-...jijiji.

-¿En serio?.

-Claro que si amor, eres todo un macho.

El templario se alegró por tan bellas palabras de su prometida y se acurrucó en el pecho de esta mientras ella le acariciaba su cabeza y besaba su frente permaneciendo así los dos por algunos instantes que parecían una eternidad, una de la cual ambos no querían que acabara nunca hasta que la pony irrumpió-Ya tenemos que irnos mi cielo, SEA ya debe estar preocupado y con hambre.

-Si, tienes razón, le dije que no tardaría en volver contigo.

Los dos se levantaron del lugar sacudiéndose el agua de sus cuerpos, la pony tomó su paño, sombrero y canasta de frutas y el lobo su espada, chaqueta y cinta roja.

Ambos estaban por irse hasta que un ligero resplandor en el agua llamó la atención del templario-Dame un minuto, Fluttershy-El apache regresó al lago y recogió el puñal que había dejado el atacante hacia un rato-Puede que me sea útil-Luego de examinarlo por unos instantes lo guardó de detrás de nuca para después regresar con su mujer-Listo amor, vayámonos.

Finalmente ambos abandonaron el sitio donde habían vuelto a ser uno solo siendo testigos sólo ellos y algunos animales que poco o nada se percataron de tal acto.

Guerrero Salvaje y Fluttershy caminaban por el sendero del bosque mientras charlaban y reían por cosas de menor importancia:

-Espero que a ti y a SEA les guste el pastel de moras con crema floral que haré para la cena-Comentó la pony con alegría.

-Claro mi amor, nada como uno de tus ricos postres después del entrenar a nuestro hijo.

-Dale las gracias a Applejack, ella me enseñó a prepararlos.

-Apuesto a que SEA también le encantarán

-¿Y como van con el entrenamiento?, ¿Mi cachorro ya empezó a olfatear?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Eso y a percatarse del entorno, sentir todo su alrededor; La luz de las estrellas, el aroma de las flores, el sabor de las comidas, el sonido de los árboles y..-Se detuvo de golpe alzando las orejas-..El silencio, hace demasiado silencio.. Algo no anda bien querida.

-¿Porque piensas es..?-En una rápida reacción, el lobo tomó a Fluttershy del lomo y dio un fuerte salto a un costado justo antes de que varios cuchillos se clavaran en ellos, al voltear la mirada de entre los árboles saltaron al suelo al menos unos ocho ponies de tierra los cuales tenían un aspecto amenazador viéndolos a ambos con gran desprecio.

-Sabía que debía encargarme personalmente y no enviar a esa basura emplumada-Gruñó un pony macho de cuero color naranja rojizo, crin/cola blanca corta y Cutiemark que eran dos siluetas de buitres alzando vuelo del mismo color del de su melena.

Ante esa declaración, GS respondió con furia-Así que ustedes estaban en todo esto. ¿Que pecado hemos cometido como para que no nos dejen en paz?

Continuará.


End file.
